


Тот, кто спит рядом

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 21:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9846566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Бета: Mritty, ШуршункаПримечание: написано до арки с Квинси.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Шуршунка  
> Примечание: написано до арки с Квинси.

От нестерпимой ломоты в висках Бьякуя просыпается под утро: самое тёмное время суток, царство безмолвия, как в мире людей, так и в Обществе Душ. Цикады молчат, по заиндевевшей траве стелется липкий молочный туман, и одиночество ощущается особенно остро. Кажется, что предки испытывают его волю на прочность: справишься или переломишься, как бракованный клинок? Бьякуя справлялся, все эти годы, но иногда, как сейчас, не было ни сил, ни желания шевелиться.  
Жаровня вот-вот угаснет, и под одеялом становится зябко. Бьякуя равнодушно думает о том, что надо преодолеть дурноту, горячечным комком застрявшую в груди и в затылке. Подняться и разжечь едва тлеющие угли. Принять лекарство, оседающее противным сладковатым вкусом во рту.  
Надо.  
Сбоку спит Ичиго, отлежав ему до бесчувственности руку и плечо. Бьякуя не боится разбудить, но и не хочет. Иррациональное желание – оставить всё так, как есть. Лежать и пытаться согреться чужим теплом, даже если тело не способно его взять.  
Дурнота засасывает, как зыбучие пески: мысли плывут в вязком мареве головной боли, его мутит, и кажется, это никогда не закончится.  
Боль – отвратительна и привычна, а тело близкого человека рядом кажется далёким, посторонним. Из раздвинутых в зимний сад сёдзи тянет могильным холодом, слуги в доме спят, Ичиго мерно дышит в темноте; только Бьякуя – словно неупокоенная душа, которые шинигами отправляют из Генсея в Руконгай. Рука тянется к стойке с Сенбонзакурой. Он надеется, что привычная тяжесть придаст сил.  
Но меч под ладонью обжигающе-холоден, нем и безразличен – и это отдаётся под рёбрами неясной жутью, тоской и пустотой.  
– Блин, Бьякуя... – сонно бормочет Ичиго, ворочаясь под боком, – разбудил бы, что ли… – и замолкает, словно что-то осознавая.  
Одеяло сползает к ногам, в темноте белеет ночное юката Ичиго, от головокружения и тошнотворно качающегося под ним пола Бьякуе кажется, что ещё немного и его вывернет. Через него осторожно, уверенно переступают, и по венам течёт кислая горечь оскорблённого достоинства, больше похожая на обиду, и смутная надежда на что-то...  
Бьякуя сжимает кулаки.  
Комната наполняется звуками: шагов, шуршания ткани и стука двигаемых предметов, от этого букета кожу затягивает липким потом. Чужое дыхание, слишком громкое для мира мёртвых Бьякуи. Чужое реяцу, уверенно пронизывающее пустоту вокруг, словно просится впустить под кожу, влиться в горло. Всё это кажется инородным. Невыносимым. И только когда угли разгораются и тёплый жёлтый свет мягко вынимает из темноты силуэт Ичиго в ночном простеньком юката, упрямый подбородок Ичиго, почти смуглые руки, размешивающие снадобье в пиале с водой, приходит облегчение.  
И Сенбонсакура наконец беззвучно откликается.  
Через десять минут туман в голове Бьякуи растворяется вместе с болью, а воздух в комнате теплеет, впитывая жар маленькой переносной печки.  
Ичиго, нависнув над ним, хмуро интересуется:  
– И что бы ты без меня делал? Как ребёнок, а ещё меня обзываешь несознательным. – Ичиго с трудом сдерживает ухмылку, но рыжие брови всё равно сдвигаются к переносице и, склонившись к самым губам, тот упрямо произносит:  
– Эй, Бьякуя, я ничуть не хуже твоего занпакто.  
Вынимает из его руки меч и кладёт его на стойку рядом с Зангецу.  
– Бьякуя...  
Что хуже: зависеть от собственных правил или от того, кто может ослабить их узел?  
– Я знаю, Ичиго.  
От лекарства тело становится лёгким и стремительно накатывает сонливость. В полумраке спальни Ичиго пытается умоститься на жёстком плече, ворчливо вздыхая о том, что Бьякуя такой неудобный. Словно забыл уже о разговоре, всё для себя решив, без колебаний, спокойно отхватив кусок чужой ответственности. Из-за этого они сломают ещё немало копий... но это будет потом. А сейчас Бьякуя бездумно притягивает Ичиго за рыжеволосую голову и целует в висок.


End file.
